vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryu Umemiya
|-|Ryu = |-|O.S. Tokageroh Bokuto = |-|O.S. Yamata no Orochi Go = |-|O.S. Sashimi Bocho Susanorou = Summary Umemiya Ryunosuke (梅宮 竜之介, U''memiya Ryūnosuke''), usually called "Wooden Sword" Ryu (木刀の 竜, Bokutō no Ryū), is a character in the manga and anime series of Shaman King. In the English anime, his name is Rio. A direct translation of his nickname reads "Dragon of the Wooden Sword". He is a very passionate and emotional person who deeply cares for his friends and is ready to sacrifice anything, even himself, for them. Ryu's most commendable trait is probably his sense of loyalty, which once lead him to take an attack for Yoh that completely froze him, only to prove that his passion was burning so much that it melted the ice. All of his life Ryu have been searching for a "Best Place" a passion shared by his gang and in the beginning of the series, the group would constantly look for their own best place. His reason for joining Yoh in the Shaman Fights is to find his best place, which he later believes is the world Yoh will create when he becomes Shaman King. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | High 7-C | At least 7-B | High 7-A Name: Ryunosuke Umemiya, Bokutō no Ryū Origin: Shaman King Gender: Male Age: 17 at the begining of the series, 20 during the second stage of the Shaman Fight. 33 during Flowers Classification: Human, Shaman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Summoning, Water Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Martial Arts, Swordsmanship, Can gain the knowledge and wisdom of ghosts. Attack Potency: Street level (Casually cut a gravestone in two using a wooden sword) | Large Town level (Comparable to Yoh and Ren in terms of power) | At least City level (Judging by it's sheer size, also not very far from Yoh's level at the time) | Large Mountain level (After being revived, he's comparable to the elemental warriors albeit a bit weaker; kept up with a Patch Officer) Speed: Peak Human | Likely''' Supersonic''' (Comparable to Horo Horo, who picked him and Yoh up fast enough to pull them out from bullet fire) to at least Supersonic+ during the America arc (Comparable to Yoh) | At least Hypersonic '(Comparable to Yoh) | At least '''Hypersonic+ '(Faster than Mikihisa) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Large Town Class | At least City Class '| ' Large Mountain Class Durability: Likely Wall level (Has survived attacks from Yoh) | At least Large Town level (Has been shown to be more durable than Ren and Horo Horo) | At least City level '''| '''Large Mountain level (Survived attacks from Horo Horo and traded damage almost equally with a Patch Officer) Stamina: High (was completely frozen, melted the ice and kept fighting) Range: Standard Melee Range | Several meters | Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Tokageroh (Spirit of a Bandit), Ame no Murakumo''' Bokuto (Holy Wooden Sword), Oracle Bell '''Intelligence: Has more than decent battle skills, knows many martial arts. Can fight incredibly well unarmed. Weaknesses: Finite amount of Furyoku, if he runs out, he becomes extremely tired and is vulnerable to direct physical damage. Mediums can be destroyed, and if they are he can't form their respective Over Souls. Has a soft spot for women and sometimes experiences dificulty fighting them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hyōi Gattai: This shamanic technique enables the shaman to integrate spirits into their body, forming a "unity" of both, their spirit and that of the ghost. The shaman would enter a special trance which enables them to synchronize their spirit with that of the ghost, allowing the ghost to possess their body and enabling the ghost to interact with the physical world. Furthermore, once integrated, the shaman takes on the knowledge & wisdom of the ghost as well as their personality. * Over Soul: Placing a soul into a medium object to achieve greater fighting strength. Throughout the manga Rui develops several forms of Oversoul with varying strengths and weaknesses. * Fumon Tonkou: Ryu is able to read the flow of energy from the opponent's movements, and duly react before the attack hits. * Ame no Murakumo: The river spirit manifests in Tokageroh and he grows long snakes out of his hair, which he can use for to attack. It creates a large white spirit ball around the Bokutō and sprouts the heads of the Yamata No Orochi that can attack with spear-like thrusts. * Chariot Attack: This attack involves using the the multiple heads of the O.S. to grab and crush objects. Key: Begining of Series | O.S. Tokageroh Bokutō | O.S. Yamata no Orochi Go | O.S. Sashimi Bocho Susanorou Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shaman King Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7